There and Back again
by LadyEudave05
Summary: I can't think of anything. Lets just say what we thought about Kagome isn't what we thought.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I do however own the plot and any other characters here within unless stated otherwise._

_(This idea just came into my head one day and I thought I would share it with you. Please read and enjoy then tell me what you think. If you find any mistakes let me know and I will fix them.)_

_Now on with the story._

He stood underneath a very large Willow tree. He was completely hidden from view by the long branches. Before him stood a stone. That stone had carvings of roses and also had a beautiful bright red roses growing around it. The man just stood there looking at this stone. The stone was a grave marker of someone very dear to the man. Someone who the man owed his life to. Someone the man loved very much and missed every day of his long life.

This man's friends wondered why he had chosen this as their resting spot. A 15 year old girl with long black hair and brown eyes went over to where the man had disappeared. And saw him standing facing a stone. She went over to him and despite him always sensing one of them near him. This time he didn't know she was there having completely lost himself to his thoughts.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" said the girl when she got to the silent man.

Inuyasha merely hid the fact she'd snuck up on him and said, "Yeah Kagome I'm fine."

After a while the girl left having given up trying to get him to talk after the initial question and another man came over he had black hair and purplish black eyes and he said, "My friend whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing as I explained to Kagome earlier." Said Inuyasha slightly annoyed.

"May I inquire as to why you are staring so intently to this grave Inuyasha?" said the man, "Did you perhaps know them Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't want to get into it as it was a sore subject with him but he said, "Yeah I did. Along time ago."

With that he left. Inuyasha and the gang later returned to Kaede's village. Where Kagome went to her own time for some tests she needed to do. She caught up on her homework for the next day of school. The next morning she and her three friends were waiting for the light to change so they could go to school when three boys came up to them and were waiting too. Kagome's friends Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all thought that the boys were cute. Ayumi had a major crush on the red haired boy and Kagome knew it too.

Kagome smirked and said, "Hello guys."

Her friends thought she was nuts but one with black slick backed hair turned and smiled before saying, "Well hello Kagome. How are you doing?"

"Fine Yusuke." Said Kagome smiling at them, "How are you three doing?"

"Fine." Said Yusuke getting an agreement from the other two.

The girls were surprised and Kagome in a quiet voice knowing he'd hear her said, "You know Kurama my friend Ayumi really likes you. And she's nothing like your other fan girls. She's much too shy to even look at you let alone talk to you."

Kurama smirked and laughed quietly as he answered to her only, "Are you trying to set me up on a date Kagome?"

"You might enjoy yourself." Said Kagome to him only, "In fact you could help me out. Her birthday is today. I haven't been here lately. You could take her out tonight if you're not doing anything and it could be my present to her."

Kurama snorted making them all look at him and Kagome couldn't help the snickering laugh that left her confusing everyone and when the light changed and they crossed the street Kurama stopped before following the boys down the street in the opposite direction as the girls and looked at them before smiling as he politely said, "Miss Ayumi."

Kagome was trying not to bust up laughing as Ayumi looked at him blushing horribly as she meekly said, "Yes."

Kurama smiled at her and said, "Would you care to join me for a movie after school?"

Everyone but Kagome was shocked and Yusuke and Kuwabara wondered what was going on and Ayumi was completely floored but meekly said, "Alright."

Kurama surprised them all even Kagome by kissing her cheek and said, "Alright then I'll pick you up after school."

He left with the boys and Yuka said, "Oh my god. You got a date and a kiss."

Ayumi said, "So that actually happened?"

"Yep." Said Kagome smiling as she put her arm around her friend's shoulder, "Happy Birthday Ayumi."

They all looked at her and Eri said, "What'd you do?"

"I merely told Shuichi that Ayumi liked him. Also told him she wasn't like the rest of his little fan club." Said Kagome smiling, "So I am counting the date with him as my birthday present to Ayumi."

"No fair how are we supposed to compete with that." Said Yuka making everyone laugh

After school the girls were excited to see if he'd actually be there and when they went outside sure enough Shuichi Minamoto was waiting for Ayumi. He had tons of girls around him too and he smiled when he saw her and left the circle of fans and went over to them. He smiled at her and said, "Are you ready for our date Miss Ayumi?"

She said, "Yeah Shuichi."

They left and Kagome laughed hard before saying, "Yes Hiei do you need something?"

Her friends and the other students wondered who she was talking to when a 4'10" tall boy with black spiked hair with a white starburst dropped from a tree near them and said, "Nothing in particular Okassan. I was merely wondering where the fox was going is all."

"Ah he has a date with my friend Ayumi." Said Kagome looking at the fire Hanyou smiling, "You're more than welcome to come with me Hiei. I have to go get things for my mom."

Hiei shrugged and before he could answer Hojo came and said, "Hello Kagome."

Kagome looked at him and said, "Hello Hojo."

Hojo like always asked her out and before she could answer Eri and Yuka jumped on it and agreed for her only for Hiei to save her seeing that she didn't like this guy came over to her and said, "Actually she can't."

Eri said, "And why not? Her date with Hojo is later tonight."

"Because she has a boyfriend that's why." Said Hiei crossing his arms over his chest.

Hojo was shocked by that and Yuka said, "Don't worry about it though Hojo. He's a real piece of work. He's a possessive, jealous, two timing jerk."

Hiei had come over to them and Kagome shocked them all by picking him up like one would a younger sibling or child as she said, "Actually Yuka he's not. Inuyasha is a wonderful person. Yeah he annoys the hell out of me sometimes. But he would protect me with his life if he had to."

"He can't even decide whether to be with you or his ex Kagome." Said Eri angrily, "He's a two timer."

Kagome merely held Hiei and said, "Eri your only partially right." Before they could interject Kagome added, "I'm not competing with another girl, Eri. I'm competing with the memory of a girl. Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend died before he met me. And Kikyo could very well be my identical twin. She looked just like me. So he tends to get us confused a lot." They were shocked and Kagome said, "They were engaged to be married and the day of their wedding they were attacked by an unknown assailant and she was murdered and he was put in the hospital in a coma. In fact he thought I was her when he woke up as I was in the hospital that day."

Hojo said, "When was that exactly? You've been there so much lately."

"My birthday and the week following it." Said Kagome adjusting Hiei's weight, "So he's not that bad. Just gets on my nerves sometimes."

When they left them Kagome said, "God they are annoying."

Hiei said, "Sounds like it. Maybe you should have Inuyasha come and straighten them out."

"He might hurt them." Said Kagome laughing as she went into the store and actually shocking Hiei by putting him in the cart's seat, "So we only gotta get everything for when I leave again and some things for my mother."

After they had everything they needed they left for home. Hiei helped carry everything too. When they got to the shrine they went in and put everything away only for Kagome to hear, "Kagome?"

Kagome laughed and said, "Yes Ojiisan. I'm in the kitchen."

The Elder Higurashi came into the room and saw Hiei and Kagome said "Don't even think about it. Inuyasha puts up with it because he knows you don't mean anything by it. You're not going to be doing that to Hiei."

Hiei looked at her and said, "What do you mean?"

"My Ojiisan likes to try putting sutras on demons. Especially Inuyasha. They're harmless but the glue is annoying to get off." Said Kagome

Once everything was taken care of and put away Kagome and Hiei left the house. Hiei said, "How do you get from here to there anyway? In order to get to Maki you have to have a portal."

Kagome took Hiei with her and then went to the well house and said, "Through there but I don't go to the Maki you know Hiei."

"What do you mean?" said Hiei confused

Kagome smiled and said, "You wanna go see?"

Hiei smiled and said, "Can I?"

"Well we can try. So far it's just been me and Inuyasha being able to go back and forth. So we can see." Said Kagome, "I just have to go get my shards or we aren't going anywhere."

So Kagome left the well house and returned to her house. She got her shards and decided to change from her uniform since it was her last one into civilian clothes. Once she came back Hiei said, "How come you changed Okassan?"

"Because that was my last School uniform. If it gets ruined then I can't wear it anymore and we'll have to get some new ones." Said Kagome as she picked up Hiei again, "So let's go see if this will work."

She went over to the well and jumped into it with Hiei in her arms. The blue light signaling the crossing of time enveloped them and when they landed Kagome smiled at the little demon and said, "Well welcome to the Forest of Inuyasha, Hiei."

They climbed out of the well and Hiei looked around and was in shock and said, "Whoa this is nothing like the Maki I know. Where in Maki are we anyway?"

Kagome laughed and said, "We're not in Maki Hiei. This is the Feudal Era. Unlike back home where there are three worlds. Maki, Ningenki, and Reikai. Here there is only Ningenki and Reikai. Maki doesn't exist because here demons and humans live together."

Hiei looked up at her and said, "You mean this is before the demons and humans split their world apart?"

"Yep that is exactly what I mean. This is 500 years into the past from where we just left." Said Kagome lifting him up, "I bet if we look hard enough we might find your parents and maybe even Kurama."

Hiei laughed and said, "I bet on the fox not so sure about my parents though."

Kagome said, "So you wanna go see the friends I spend so much time with when not with you?"

Hiei smiled and said, "Ok."

Kagome walked down the hill towards Edo with Hiei in her arms. Unknown to her she was being watched from the forest by red eyes. Kagome noticed the aura and put Hiei down as she put the shards in his hand and quietly to him only said, "Go to the village and find Inuyasha. Tell him the spider is here."

Hiei took them and ran for the village and Kagome said, "You can come out now Naraku I know your there."

A deep maniacal laugh sounded behind her and Naraku came out in his white baboon fur and said, "Well, well if it isn't Kagome. Why don't you hand over the shards you have and I won't hurt you or your friends?"

Kagome turned to him and said, "I don't have them." She smiled, "I gave them to Hiei who is going to give them to Inuyasha. So you're out of luck. And I know you saw us show up Naraku. It won't work."

Hiei entered the village and found Inuyasha and his friends and he skidded to a stop and said, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at him and said, "Who are you kid?"

"I'm not a kid thank you very much." Said Hiei taking offence, "My Okassan sent me. She said to tell you the spider is here."

That shocked everyone and Inuyasha lifted his nose and said, "Fuck and he's got Kagome."

They ran off and Inuyasha said, "Shippou stay here same goes for you brat."

Hiei crossed his arms and said, "Man I really don't see what my Okassan sees in him. He's rude."

Shippou laughed and said, "Yep and an idiot."

Hiei turned and looked at him and saw the bow and arrow near the door and Shippou looked where he was and said, "Oh crap Kagome's bow and arrows."

He grabbed 'em and was going to take them too her when Hiei lifted him and said, "Come on I can run faster than you."

They went to the battle and when they stopped Hiei and Shippou both saw Kagome lying on the ground and Shippou knew better than to even try going over there and tried to get Hiei to come with him to hide but Hiei only pulled his arm from Shippou's grasp before he turned his gaze to the white furred baboon and Shippou said, "No you can't. You're no match for him. Naraku will kill you and then your momma will be upset."

"I'm not a weakling nigen child Kit." Said Hiei as he unsheathed his katana, "I'm a 250 year old demon thank you very much."

With that Hiei vanished from view and actually managed to hit Naraku several times in quick succession. The InuTenchi had no idea who it was that was attacking Naraku but it was distracting him for them. So they attacked along with them. When they were about to win Naraku smacked the one attacking him and sent him flying into a tree where he slammed very hard only to hit the ground and not get up. They all saw the fact it was the kid who had come to warn them and before they could attack again Naraku disappeared.

Inuyasha turned upon hearing the little feet and said, "I thought I told you two to stay in the village Shippou."

Shippou quietly said, "You did Chichioya but Kagome forgot her weapon. I was bringing them here and he said he could move faster than I could."

Sango went to go over to him only to have him move and get up on all fours and shake his head clear and Inuyasha helped Kagome sit up and said, "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Kagome who looked at them and added, "I take it he got away again."

"Unfortunately." Said Sango

Shippou came over and said, "Here Kagome."

Kagome took the weapon and said, "Thank you Shippou." Who saw Hiei and said, "You ok firefly?"

They wondered who she meant and Hiei looked up and flitted to her side and hugged her as she stood up with him in her arms and he said, "I'm fine Okassan."

That shocked them and Inuyasha said, "So the brat's yours huh? From where exactly?"

Kagome merely held him and said, "Back home. And Hiei here isn't a brat Inuyasha." She smirked while Hiei had his head on her shoulder watching them, "Sides you can't call him a brat. He should be calling you one. He is older than you."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Huh?"

"He's 250 years old Inuyasha." Said Kagome smiling, "Your only 200."

Hiei snickered and said, "Okassan can I ask you something?"

"Yep." Said Kagome as they headed toward the village again.

Hiei moved to look at her and said, "What do you see in the dog anyway? He's completely rude."

Kagome stumbled and so did Inuyasha while the others busted up laughing and Kagome regained composure first and said, "Hiei that was mean."

Hiei merely put his head back down and said, "So was him calling me a runt."

"He's got you there Inuyasha." Said Kagome pointedly.

When they got into the village they sat down and Hiei stayed near Kagome the whole time and Hiei looked at Kagome and said, "Okassan do you think I could go see if I can find the fox?"

Kagome laughed and took back her shards and said, "Yeah just remember where we are. It's the same rule as home alright."

Hiei stood there and said, "Alright Okassan."

Kagome merely smiled and said, "If you want Hiei you can go see if you can find Koorime Island. Bet you Hina's there."

Hiei smirked and kissed Kagome's cheek before flitting away from them and Kagome only laughed and Sango said, "What's Koorime Island exactly?"

Inuyasha said, "It's an Island that floats in the sky. It's the home of the Koorime race. Their all-female and ice maidens."

Kagome said, "Yep and you should be nice to Hiei Inuyasha."

"Why exactly?" said Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because he's a Hanyou too." Said Kagome as she stood up, "He is half Koorime and half fire demon. He is considered a forbidden child."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Who is Hina exactly?"

"His mother." Said Kagome as she brushed the dirt from her blue jeans, "After Hiei and his sister Yukina were born Rui, Hina's best friend took Hiei from her and threw him from the Island. Hina two years later killed herself to be with Hiei thinking he was dead."

"That's sad." Said Sango

"Hiei was raised by a band of thieves till he became too strong for them and they left him." Said Kagome smiling, "Hiei was born after all this so seeing both demons and humans together is new to him."

"What do you mean by that exactly Kagome?" said Shippou

"Back home the world is split into three different worlds. Here it's only two worlds. The Ningenki which is where we are right now. And the Reikai or spirit world. Back in my home its Ningenki, Reikai and Makai. Makai is the demon world. And the Ningenki is the human world. Demons and humans no longer live together. A few are allowed to live in the Ningenki but not a lot of them. From what my cousin says Makai is a horrid place to be. It's more dangerous there than it is here. Plus from the comment Hiei made when we got here it's not like this either it's more destroyed than beautiful." Said Kagome

"How would your cousin know what the demon world there looks like?" said Inuyasha curiously

"Because he works for the Reikai as a spirit detective. He's kind of like a demon slayer. He hunts down demons who are living in the Nigenkai illegally and the ones who are trying to get in through the barrier between the human and demon world. Plus those that are wanted by the Reikai." Said Kagome, "Hiei is one of his partners actually."

"One of?" said Inuyasha

"Yeah Yusuke has three partners. Hiei, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Shuichi Minomino." Said Kagome

"Who was this fox that Hiei wanted to go see if he could find?" said Shippou curiously

"He meant Shuichi. He's a Kitsune like you but way, way older. Even older than Sesshoumaru." Said Kagome

"Ha I doubt that Kagome." Said Inuyasha

"He's over 3000 years old Inuyasha." Said Kagome, "He probably knew your father and your mother. Hell he probably knows you and Sesshoumaru too."

"You're sure he's around 3000 years old." Said Inuyasha

"He has four tails you tell me." Said Kagome smiling

"Yeah he's around 3 centuries old." Said Inuyasha, "Kitsune's gain a new tail every 1,000 years."

"Exactly." Said Kagome smiling, "Though I don't know if Shuichi fled before or after the split of the two worlds."

"What do you mean?" said Miroku

"He was a thief and was wanted by Reikai. So they sent a bounty hunter after him but he made it to Nigenkai before the hunter could kill him. He got trapped in a human body since he was in Reikai because it sits between the two worlds and now lives as a human. Shuichi is his human name." said Kagome.

"What's his real name then?" said Inuyasha curiously

"Kurama." Said Kagome

Inuyasha looked at her like she was insane and said, "You mean Youko Kurama? The world's greatest thief."

"Yep the one and only." Said Kagome, "Why know him?"

"Yep and I'm gonna kick his ass too." Said Inuyasha smiling, "And the fire brat won't find him. He died 45 years ago. Five years after I was sealed by Kikyo."

"Ok well that sucks for Hiei sure he'd of loved to scare the shit out of him." Said Kagome laughing, "And you can't hurt him Inuyasha."

"Wanna bet. Watch me?" Said Inuyasha

"Yeah and get me in more trouble than I am already." Said Kagome

"OK huh?" said Inuyasha

Kagome sighed and said, "I already explained that demons have to have permission to be in Ningenki remember. You don't have permission to be in my world from the leader of the Reikai. You are my responsibility. That means anything you do in my era falls on me. So if you attack another human in my era then I'm the one in trouble. So you can't go after Kurama because you will get me in trouble. And I don't feel like dealing with Prince Koenma or Lord Enma thank you very much. Once was sufficient thank you."

"What did you mean by more trouble?" said Sango

"I brought Hiei here." Said Kagome who smiled, "I wasn't supposed to do that. Hiei isn't allowed to leave the Nigenkai without permission from Koenma or his father cause he's being punished for stealing from King Enma's vaults a few months back same as Kurama. They are ordered to help my cousin Yusuke with his duties as a punishment for stealing. It was better than being put in spirit jail. Yukina, Hiei's sister has permission to be there. But the well is an uncontrolled portal between the human and demon world even if they aren't separated here and since it's just me and Inuyasha being able to go through it's not monitored as much. But I'm sure Koenma noticed Hiei just dropped off the grid so I'm gonna get it when we get back."

"Lovely." Said Inuyasha, "Why'd you bring him if you knew about that?"

"Cause I wanted to show him. He hasn't been home in a while Inuyasha. How would you like it if I locked you on my side of the well for months on end without you being able to get back here without permission?" said Kagome

"I wouldn't I'd go nuts." Said Inuyasha, "Your home no offences sucks."

Kagome laughed and said, "Compared to here yeah. The air isn't as clean and all the forests are gone and everything. It's just concrete and steel for miles on end."

"Exactly." Said Inuyasha shuddering

Meanwhile in Ningenkai Koenma was going nuts and called in Yusuke and the others. When they got there Yusuke said, "What is this all about Koenma?"

"Hiei's disappeared." Said Koenma

"What do you mean disappeared?" said Yusuke

"Just that his spirit energy just vanished." Said Koenma

"Have you checked Makai?" said Kurama

"Yes he isn't in any of the three worlds." Said Koenma

"How is that possible?" said Yusuke

"I believe he went with Kagome." Said Koenma, "She has an unmonitored portal but because it's just her and her friend going back and forth we haven't closed it."

"How wouldn't you be able to find him in Makai then?" said Yusuke, "That is where she disappears to for weeks on end."

"Actually it's not Yusuke. Kagome's portal doesn't go to Makai. It goes to the Ningenkai 500 years into Japans past. Before the demon and human world split into two." Said Koenma, "She's been traveling to the feudal era and back."

"Seriously. Badass." Said Yusuke, "Guess that explains why she's always acing History then."

That made the boys laugh and Koenma said, "Hiei was with Kagome before he dropped off the map. I want you to go to her place and go retrieve Hiei for me."

Kurama said, "Do you know where this portal is?"

"It's the old well on her shrine." Said Koenma, "Now the problem you're gonna run into is only so far it's allowed only Kagome and her friend to cross. I don't know how Hiei got there."

"Alright we'll go find him." Said Yusuke, "But you owe us."

"Yusuke." Said Kurama

"He wants us to do it because Enma ain't noticed it yet. And he wants us to bring him back before his daddy finds out and spanks him for it." Said Yusuke, "So I say he owes us for saving him from a sore ass."

Koenma said, "Fine I'll give you a vacation. Just get him here before my father finds out. Cause it won't just be me in trouble. Both Hiei and Kagome will be too."

So the group left Reikai and went to the sunset shrine and Yusuke took them to the well house and said, "Ok so how exactly do you think this works?"

"You jump into it. But only sis can do it." Said a voice behind them

Yusuke turned and said, "Souta good to see you."

"And you Urameshi." Said Souta raising an eyebrow, "You should hurry with whatever your doing before my grandfather sees you here. He'll get pissed."

"Yeah I don't need that. Just distract him for me." Said Yusuke giving him ten dollars, "Please?"

"Alright fine. And mom wants to know when sis is coming back. She left everything here." Said Souta leaving

"Kagome's little brother." Said Yusuke as he went down the steps to the well.

"Why'd he use your surname and not your first like Kagome?" said Kuwabara

"Cause Souta is my cousin." Said Yusuke, "And his grandfather hates me."

"Isn't Kagome your cousin?" said Kuwabara, "She doesn't call you that."

"No." said Yusuke, "She's my sister."

Kuwabara said, "Seriously?"

"Yeah we're twins. My mom couldn't take care of her so my Aunt Kushina took her in as her own. Shortly after Souta was born my Uncle Hiro who is my mother's elder brother died in a car accident. The old man is really Kushina's father and didn't approve of my mother after our father left her cause of all the drinking. She used to make My Aunt and Uncle watch me when I was younger so she could go get drunk." Said Yusuke, "Kagome knows this its why we never meet here for anything. She knows he hates me. Aunt Kushina gives Kagome money to give me for groceries and stuff since mom can't take care of anything."

"At least someone cares about you." Said Kurama

"Come on lets see if this damn thing works." Said Yusuke not wanting to talk about anything else.

When the two humans jumped in nothing happened except them landing on the ground. But when Kurama jumped in the well lit up bright blue transporting all three to the Feudal era. And when they came up out of the well it was the humans who were impressed. But Kurama knew this place very well.

"Wait I know where we are?" said Kurama looking around

"What?" said Yusuke

"Yeah this is the Forest of Inuyasha outside Edo." Said Kurama running into the woods with the other two following him.

When they came to the Sacred tree Kurama was in shock and Kuwabara said, "Man what is wrong with you?"

"Yeah what is this place?" said Yusuke

"No that's not possible." Said Kurama looking at the tree

"What isn't possible?" said Yusuke

"He's gone." Said Kurama shocked but picking up a scent as the wind blew causing him to turn toward the village, "Impossible that spell couldn't have been broken."

"What spell Kurama? And Whose gone?" said Yusuke, "Your not making any sense."

Kurama just took off toward the village hoping he was right and who he was looking for was there even Youko was excited and when they broke the tree line and ran into the village dodging people and came upon a group Kagome saw them first and said, "Well that's a surprise. How'd you three get here?"

They turned and Kurama saw Inuyasha who had stood up as well as the others and actually surprised them all by actually outright hugging Inuyasha who was shocked and said, "Uh this is weird."

Kagome laughed and said, "I think you freaked him out Kurama."

Inuyasha was shocked and Kurama surprised them by saying, "Chaill mé tú ceann beag. Bhí shíl mé a bhí caillte agam duit go deo." _(Translation: I missed you little one. I had thought I had lost you forever.)_

Inuyasha didn't return the hug but surprised them by answering in the same language, "Chaill mé tú ró. Cheap mé go raibh tú marbh." _(Translation: I missed you too. I thought you were dead.)_

They were shocked that they knew the same language and Kurama merely moved and surprised his friends by taking his Youko form without outside assistance and Smiled at Inuyasha and said, "Uimh riamh. Rinne mé gach rud a raibh mé in ann smaoineamh ar a saor in aisce tú as an seal. Agus nuair a thuig mé nach raibh mé in ann a chuaigh mé ag lorg ar bhealach eile. Nuair a fuair mé amháin fuair mé gafa agus Kuronue íobairt ar a saol dom. Ach níor chuir mé seilg ag Hunter bounty agus éalú leis an domhan daonna. Má bhí ar eolas agam briste an litrithe agus d'fhéadfaí tú taisteal ann ba mhaith liom a d'iarr tú amach láithreach agus d'inis tú gach rud. Tá mé chomh leithscéal as a dhéanamh a cheapann tú go raibh tréigthe agam duit. Go raibh riamh ar intinn agam Ceann beag. I swear."_(Translation: No never. I tried everything I could think of to free you from that spell. And when I realized I couldn't I went looking for another way. When I found one I got caught and Kuronue sacrificed his life for me. But I was hunted by a bounty hunter and escape to the human world. If I had known the spell was broken and you could travel there I would have sought you out immediately and told you everything. I am so sorry for making you think I had abandoned you. That was never my intention Little one. I swear.)_

Everyone was shocked by this and Inuyasha returned the smile and said, "Do athair maite. Tá a fhios agam go mbeadh tú a bheith anseo dá dtiocfadh leat Tá '. Agus tá tú anseo anois ceart go leor mar sin a."_(Translation:_ _Your forgiven father. I know you would have been here if you could've. And you are here now so its alright.)_

Kurama shocked everyone including his friends by again hugging Inuyasha but more importantly by purring deep in his chest like a content kitten and Shippou knew that sound very well and went over to the slowly as to not anger anyone and Kurama noticed him before Inuyasha and when he let go of Inuyasha he crouched down to the little fox who stopped dead and in Kitsune said, "Well hello little one. And who might you be hum?"

Shippou looked at him and then at Inuyasha who gave him an unnoticed to most nod and in Kitsune he said, "Shippou."

Kurama saw the fact he was scared and merely ruffled his hair and said, "Nice to meet you Shippou."

Inuyasha said, "Relax Shisoku. Otousan isn't going to hurt you."

Those that knew the demon language were shocked at what Inuyasha called Kurama and Shippou smiled and said, "Alright Chichioya."

Yusuke merely shook his head and said, "Imouto did Hiei come with you?"

"Yeah you just missed him actually. He went to explore and see if he could find Kurama here." Said Kagome smiling, "You might want to try going to Koormi Island though."

Kurama looked at her sharply and said, "Hiei wouldn't go there."

"He might if his mother is alive there. If for no other reason than to see her." Said Kagome shrugging

"Great Koenma is going to be even more angry at us. We don't even know where that is. We'd have to bring Yukina here just to find it." Said Yusuke

Kagome sheepishly said, "Sorry ani."

Inuyasha was confused and said, "You don't have an older brother. Your bother is younger than you."

Yusuke said, "Actually Souta is our cousin. And Kushina is our Aunt. Kagome is my younger twin sister. Souta's parents raised her cause our mother couldn't after our father up and left her."

"She drinks way too much. She'd give Mushin a run for his money. Probably drink that man under the table and into a grave before she even passed out." Said Kagome wrinkling her nose.

Yusuke snorted and said, "Probably right she would."

He'd heard stories of Mushin from Kagome and they both busted up and Inuyasha said, "Then why did you call him your cousin earlier?"

"Cause we weren't told that we were siblings." Said Yusuke and Kagome in unison, "Koenma told us." Kagome said, "He told Yusuke after he got hit by a car."

"And died." Said Yusuke in an annoyed tone.

"You complaining. You're here right. So shut up about it." Said Kagome sternly, "Sides you did to save a little kid. At least you didn't get shot or something else cause of your dumbass habit of finding trouble all the time."

Kuwabara snickered and Yusuke shot him a dirty look and he said, "Sorry Urameshi but it's true. You are a walking trouble magnet."

"Don't even try it Yusuke." Said Youko taking his human form again, "Kazuma's right you are and you know it. If there is trouble you are always right smack in the middle of it."

"Yep enjoying every damn minute of it." Said Kagome only to slam her hands over her mouth causing everyone to laugh, "Don't tell Aunt Kushina I swore."

That only made the laughing worse and Kagome said, "I'll be back. I'll go get the supplies I left." She went past Yusuke, "Give me your phone and I'll have Botan drop Yukina off at my place while I'm packing and then we'll go find Hiei for Koenma has an even bigger tantrum."

Yusuke gave her his communicator and said, "Enma ain't noticed he's gone yet. So if we get him back quickly then you might not get into trouble for it."

"Good. Lets hope it stays that way. Cause I really don't want to make that man angry again. He was scary the first time." Said Kagome shuddering

"And whose fault was that Imouto." Said Yusuke amused, "You were the one who insulted the King of Spirit world. Did you expect him not to be angry when you shout to the heavens that he's nothing more than a lazy, worthless cowardly bastard?"

Everyone jaw dropped and Kagome smirked and said, "Not my fault he pissed me off. That's what he gets for letting Botan take you away."

She left them and Kurama looked at him and said, "She didn't actually say that did she?"

"Oh yeah and a few other more colorful things I might add. She was very pissed off after I got myself killed. It's why Koenma gave me the chance to come back." Said Yusuke shrugging, "When I sacrificed my chance to save Keiko after the fire at my place Kagome spent two months crying locked in her room."

Kuwabara said, "How'd she know though?"

"Kagome is a Priestess. She can see the spirits of the dead because of it." Said Inuyasha calmly, "She was probably talking to him the whole time."

"Yep and when I told her I couldn't come back she got really depressed." Said Yusuke his tone getting quiet as he thought about all that, "Koenma started to ask his father for another why when her name appeared on Botan's list. And Enma granted it when her name reached the top of the list."

They were quiet and Shippou said, "Why would Kagome's name be on this lady's list for?"

Kurama said, "Botan is a grim reaper. She's ferries the souls of the dead to the Spirit world so that they can be sent to where they will spend their time."

Yusuke's voice was almost non-existant as he said, "Kagome had planned on killing herself."

That shocked everyone cause Kagome was always so happy. And when she came back she had a girl who was the same height as Hiei was with Touruise blue hair and red eyes and she said, "Well Koenma isn't happy with me. Guys this is Yukina. Yukina these are my friends."

After a quick introduction Kagome having informed Yukina of why they needed her and Kagome said, "Come on lets go find Hiei before he gets into trouble."

"Not like he can't handle himself Kagome. I mean look what he did to Naraku earlier." Said Inuyasha

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "Do you know where Koorime Island is Inuyasha?"

"No that's why she's here." Said Inuyasha

"Koorime Island floats over the Border between the Northern and Western Territory." Said Kagome, "How long do you think Hiei would last in a one on one fight with Your elder brother?"

Inuyasha paled and said, "About two seconds. Long enough for Sesshoumaru to sink his poison claws in him."

"Exactly so can we go now before mister high and mighty find him and decides to try and melt him with his damn acid poison please." Said Kagome

They set out and Yusuke and her were actually annoyed by the pace they were traveling and Yusuke to her only said, "How much do you think the two tail can carry?"

"Depends." Said Kagome just as quietly, "Why?"

"Cause this is going to take forever at this rate. I was thinking that Kuwabara could ride with them while the rest of us ran. One of us four could easily carry Yukina and the kit." Said Yusuke quietly

Kagome stopped and they all stopped and Inuyasha said, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"We were talking this is going to take forever at this rate. So we were thinking that Sango, Miroku, and Kuwabara could ride Kirara while the rest of us ran." Said Kagome, "One of us could carry Shippou and Yukina the whole way there."

"And you." Said Inuyasha quietly

Kagome looked at him and Yusuke looked at Kagome and said, "You haven't told them?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "Nope."

"Told us what?" said Inuyasha curiously

Kagome smirked and said, "How bout you, did you say anything?"

Yusuke snorted and said, "Are you kidding?"

"Ok we are all obviously missing something. So would you please explain?" said Kurama

Kagome and Yusuke said, "It might be easier to show you."

With that both of them merely dropped their illusion and both of them looked at all of them and said, "Surprise."

Inuyasha having taking their scents before and after was shocked as he yelled, "YOUR DEMONS!"

"Half actually Inuyasha." Said Kagome smiling

Kurama said, "How?"

Yusuke said, "Our father."

"I thought you didn't know who that was Urameshi?" said Kuwabara

"Raizen." Said the two of them like everyone would know who they meant.

Kurama ended up damn near passing out as he said, "You father is Lord Raizen. One of the three demon lords of Makai seriously?"

"Yep." Said Yusuke smiling, "So we good?"


End file.
